


откусыватель лиц и пушистые тапки

by evil_thing



Category: Show Me the Money (Korea TV)
Genre: Clothed Sex, M/M, Missing Scene, bites, Донхван паникёр
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_thing/pseuds/evil_thing
Summary: Донхвана вообще-то до трясущихся коленей пугает лидер их крю, назначенный наставникамичто-то там явно произошло между этими двоими перед миссией с групповым треком))
Relationships: Kim Kyungmin | dsel/Oh Donghwan | Untell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	откусыватель лиц и пушистые тапки

“ХЁН!!!!!!” — пишет Донхван около двух часов ночи, после того как наконец заканчиваются съёмки.  
“СПИШЬ?!” — добавляет он спустя ещё несколько секунд, всё ещё немного истерично, но уже чуть более осмысленно.  
“Ну теперь уже нет -_____-” — приходит ответ примерно через минуту.  
И Донхван почти наяву видит, как Рохан восстаёт из-под одеяла и, щурясь, убирает яркость на экране телефона. Ему даже становится совестно и хочется написать, что, мол, “прости, спи, поговорим завтра”, но пока он отвлекается вызвать такси, Рохан успевает спросить, чего мелкий хотел. И приходится рассказывать.  
Донхван забирается в машину, жалеет, что не может записать голосовое, потому что таксисту точно не стоит знать о его проблемах, и судорожно печатает.  
“Хён, нас оставили в одной команде!” — дальше отправляются пяток рыдающих стикеров. — “Я думал, это на один раз, но нет, нам добавили Сонхёна и оставили втроём на следующий этап!”  
“И в чём проблема?” — спрашивает Рохан, — “Ты же сам хотел в эту команду?”  
Донхван несколько раз переписывает следующее сообщение, пытаясь нормально донести мысль о том, что, может, и хотел, но на один раз и вместе с хёном, который, если что, поговорит с этим внушающим ужас парнем. И вообще, что хён ему на съёмках нужен как воздух, чтобы справляться с вот такими вот приступами паники и для моральной поддержки. А теперь он мало того, что без дружеского плеча, так ещё и остался привязанным к чуваку, от которого коленки дрожат.  
“Я думал, это на один раз” — пишет в итоге Донхван, — “тогда это казалось хорошим планом. Тем более, что с тобой не страшно. Как они вообще могли тебя выгнать?” Вдогонку улетает ещё одна партия рыдающих котиков.  
“Стратег из тебя не очень”, — приходит ответ, и в паре сложно читаемых стикеров выражается что угодно, но точно не так необходимое сейчас Донхвану сочувствие.  
Хотя, возможно, он сам недостаточно явно выразил свой ужас и впечатления о съёмочном дне и устрашающем лидере их крю.  
“Что ты делаешь завтра? Давай встретимся? Пожалуйста!!”  
“Аж два восклицательных знака? Ок, убедил. Утром договоримся. А теперь можно мне снова спать?”  
“Ты лучший ♥!!” 

К тому времени, когда в кафешку приходит чуть припоздавший Рохан, Донхван уже успевает три раза прокрутить ленту инстаграма, сгрызть пластиковую трубочку из своего латте, пройти два уровня игры в телефоне, написать три строчки текста и поймать себя на желании покусать столешницу от нервов. Рохан заходит, принося с собой пыльный запах улицы и такую ауру спокойствия, что Донхван, если честно, готов забраться на него как коала на ветку бамбука, чтобы это ощущение накрыло его с головой и вытеснило куда подальше дурацкий нервяк.  
Видимо, лицо у него при этом какое-то дурацкое, потому что Рохан шевелит своими огромными бровями над папкой меню, в которое успел уткнуться, и честно предупреждает:  
— Если будешь реветь, я прямо сейчас сбегу отсюда.  
— Вот ещё, — фыркает Донхван, — кто я по-твоему?  
Рохан бровями изображает сложный танец “ты тот, кто вчера распустил нюни”, но возвращается к чтению.  
— Так в чём в итоге проблема? — спрашивает он, когда официант приносит им кофе.  
— В Дизель-хёне, — вздыхает Донхван. — Он снова лидер крю, и если один съёмочный день, я как-то с этим справился, то теперь нам нужно будет вместе готовиться к миссии, все дела. А у меня от него поджилки трясутся.  
Закончив размешивать свои шесть ложек сахара, Рохан осторожно пробует кофе и, довольный получившимся сиропом, хитро смотрит на Донхвана.  
— Так прямо и трясутся?  
Тот закатывает глаза и от шести ложек, и от дурацких интонаций.  
— Вот только не говори, что он нормальный. Напомнить, как ты сам заикался, когда с ним разговаривал?  
К чести Рохана, он только чуть дёргает бровью, но не начинает спорить, что не было такого.  
— Ну. Немного своеобразный, — пытается он подобрать формулировку.  
Донхван, который только успел выкатить глаза в нормальное состояние, чуть не закатывает их обратно.  
— Хён. Давай будем честными. Он выглядит как дикая бездомная собака. Очень голодная и сердитая.  
— Мне кажется, — предполагает Рохан, — что он просто не очень общительный по жизни. И тоже нервничает на съёмках, поэтому ведёт себя так. Вот встретишься с ним вне площадки, и вдруг он добряк?  
— А вдруг нет, — грустно спрашивает Донхван, который вдруг осознаёт, что им и правда придётся теперь, вероятно, пересекаться в жизни. — Вдруг он злобный мудила?  
Рохан отпивает свой жидкий сахар с привкусом кофе с таким счастливым лицом, что Донхван начинает подозревать, что именно в этом секрет его спокойствия и благодушия, и даже думает о том, что тоже попробовал бы, если бы не боялся снова набрать с таким трудом сброшенный вес.  
— Я видел, как они сидели и шушукались с Пандой-хёном, — говорит Рохан, — и оба выглядели вполне себе дружелюбно. Никаких там клыков или брызгов яда, просто болтали что-то и улыбались, как нормальные люди. Так что, просто попробуй. Выбора у тебя всё равно нет.  
— Может, он только Панде-хёну и улыбается, — бурчит Донхван, но на самом деле чувствует лёгкий трепет надежды. — Знаешь, что он сделал, когда я вчера не мог успокоиться после твоего исключения?  
— Ты хочешь сказать, ревел как сучка? — ухмыляется Рохан.  
И Донхван бы показал ему средний палец, если бы они не сидели в приличном месте.  
— Сперва он делал вид, что ничего не происходит, а потом подёргал меня за рукав и сказал “ну не умер же он, не реви”.  
Рохан фыркает прямо в свою чашку.  
— А что ты хотел? Чтобы он вытер тебе сопли рукавом куртки и напоил какао?  
— Не обязательно же крайности, ну, — морщится Донхван. — Мог бы просто обнять.  
— Может ему не нравится трогать людей? — делает предположение Рохан. — Хотя Панду-хёна он вполне себе трогал.  
Донхван не уверен, что хочет развивать эту мысль.

В итоге Рохан уговаривает его не паниковать и посмотреть, что и как вообще дальше будет. Потому что, может, Дизель-хён и выглядит немного пугающе, есть ощущение, что он вполне себе нормальный. Нужно только привыкнуть. И найти подход.

— Просто найти подход, — бормочет Донхван себе под нос, когда они собираются на встречу с продюсерами.  
Они так и кучкуются в две соперничающие команды, и Чамейн-хён и Дизель-хён весь день обмениваются словесными подначками. С одной стороны, Донхвану нравится, что их лидер всерьёз настроен выиграть следующий раунд и не даёт расслабиться противникам, которые какого-то фига, совсем слегка, но очевидно считают себя лучше их команды. А с другой, подначки Дизель-хёна всё ещё похожи на укусы сердитого бездомного пса. Который не лает попусту и не бросается просто так, но не стесняется показать зубы, если нужно. А когда дойдёт до дела, вам не захочется с ним связываться.  
— Он тебя не пугает? — Донхван решает взять Сонхёна в сообщники, раз уж они теперь оказались в одной лодке.  
Тот смотрит задумчиво, а потом пожимает плечами.  
— Да я как-то не задумывался. Пугает, не пугает — главное, что он нравится продюсерам и не даёт той команде зарываться. А ещё он хороший репер.  
Теперь Сонхён тоже начинает казаться Донхвану немного пугающим. Ну или просто чуваком с железными нервами. Возможно, с тем, как он выглядит, железные нервы отращиваюстся автоматически. В любом случае его теория звучит интересно.  
Они с Сонхёном сидят вдвоём впритирку, пока съёмочная группа переставляет аппаратуру, и тихонько переговариваются.  
— Меня смущает часть с командной работой, — признаётся Донхван. — Я уже готовил с ним вместе одно выступление и, с одной стороны, было норм, а с другой, не очень. Надо же будет как-то что-то вместе обсуждать, договариваться. И обычно это легче сделать в, ну знаешь, дружелюбной атмосфере. А не когда заикаешься от страха.  
— Хён, — Сонхён смотрит на него очень внимательно, — ты в том году Оллти-хёна на хуй послал при большом количестве свидетелей и включённых камерах. Теперь должен быть вообще бессмертным и бесстрашным.  
— Ты помнишь? — удивлённо хмыкает Донхван, — Я тогда очень разозлился. Но Оллти-хён и вполовину не такой пугающий. Просто бесячий.  
— Да пофиг, — говорит Сонхён, — для этого тоже нужны яйца. И они у тебя есть.  
Донхван польщён и чувствует, что уровень его симпатии к Сонхёну снова повышается на несколько пунктов. А вместе с ним и уверенность в том, что вдвоём они как-нибудь справятся.

По дороге домой их троих как команду усаживают вместе на заднее сиденье микроавтобуса, и Донхван бы предпочёл какой-нибудь другой вариант, но так получается, что Дизель-хён забирается между ними с Сонхёном. Тот ловит нервный взгляд Донхвана и подмигивает ему, мол “не ссы, хён, всё будет ок”. Ну да, ну да. В крайнем случае, думает Донхван, он всегда сможет выпрыгнуть из машины, благо место у двери как раз к этому располагает.  
“Чувак, перестань себя накручивать” — приходит ответное сообщение от Рохана, которому Донхван успел пожаловаться на судьбу.  
И он, вероятно, прав, но Донхван что-то сам не понимает, как остановиться.  
“Мне кажется, что если я ошибусь в лирике, он укусит меня за жопу!” — пишет он уже скорее в шутку.  
“А ты фантазёр” — отвечает Рохан, сопровождая сообщение стикером, который хитро шевелит бровями.  
Донхвану хочется и его тоже послать на хуй. Но он вдруг ловит себя на том, что улыбается, глядя в их переписку. Потому что на самом деле потихоньку перестаёт паниковать.  
Спустя минут двадцать Донхван сквозь дрёму чувствует, как кто-то пристраивается спать на его плече. Он приоткрывает один глаз и смазано думает о том, что во сне даже злые бездомные псы не такие пугающие.

“Сонхён сказал, что ты меня боишься” — приходит сообщение с незнакомого номера.  
И Донхван сперва непонимающе пялится в телефон, а потом складывает в голове факты и мысленно вопит на очень высокой ноте.  
“Это Кёнмин” — прилетает следующее сообщение, — “dsel”  
Спасибо, блин, что объяснил, думает Донхван, чувствуя, как его волосы постепенно седеют прямо под краской. Мелкий предатель сдал его с потрохами! Друзья, блин, так не поступают, блин! Донхван не знает, как так вышло, что номер жуткого лидера крю не был записан в его телефонную книгу, потому что он точно помнит, как они ими обменивались. А ещё не понимает, почему так удивился настоящему имени, потому что знакомились же, вроде, тоже. Но осознаёт, что всё это время в собственной голове и при общении с Роханом или Сонхёном продолжал называть его Дизель-хёном.  
И все эти мелочи, которые как попкорн под крышкой кастрюли мечутся в его мозгу прямо сейчас, очень важные и интересные и отлично помогают не думать о том, что на сообщение было бы неплохо ответить. А ответить просто необходимо. Желательно прямо сейчас.  
“Сонхён немного преувеличил” — печатает Донхван.  
Перечитывает три раза и отправляет, надеясь, что это выглядит не слишком нагло.  
“Давай встретимся?” — предлагает Дизель-хён, он же Кёнмин-хён, он же причина целого табуна панческих мурашек, которые сейчас маршем идут по лопаткам Донхвана. — “Наставники намекнули, что в этот раз обратят особое внимание на нашу командную работу”  
Мурашки выстраиваются на плацу и торжественно поднимают белый флаг, означающий полную капитуляцию. Донхван скулит тихонько, потому что кто он такой, чтобы отказать лидеру своей крю, который заботится о командной работе. А этот парень, кажется, и правда всерьёз настроен стать хорошим лидером.

“Ты знал, что его зовут Кёнмин?” — пишет Донхван Рохану, для того чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься и замедлить процесс собственного седения.  
“Лол, конечно” — отвечает тот, даже не уточняя, о ком речь. — “мы же познакомились почти сразу. И Бёнюн-хён так его называет”  
“Жесть! Почему это вылетело у меня из головы?” — Донхван честно шокирован этим фактом. — “В любом случае я, кажется, сегодня еду к нему в гости.”  
“Памперс надень!” — издевается Рохан. — “Но серьёзно, чувак, перестань себя накручивать! Ты сам — главная твоя проблема. Кёнмин-хён, возможно, немного своеобразный и не кажется слишком дружелюбным, но я уверен, что он клёвый.”  
“Ещё скажи, что он меня боится больше, чем я его” — отвечает Донхван, пока выбирает из двух пар штанов и трёх толстовок.  
“Не скажу, ты точно вне конкуренции” — продолжает гнуть своё Рохан. — “Но памперс всё равно надень! И расскажи потом, как пройдёт. Мне в студию пора”  
“Никакой помощи от тебя ♥”, — набирает Донхван и берёт просто ближайшую к себе толстовку, потому что почему вообще он парится над этим?

Наверное, думает Донхван по дороге, наверное, его подсознание стёрло информацию об имени Кёнмин-хёна, потому что псевдоним звучит довольно жёстко и круто — соответствующе его образу в голове Донхвана, в то время, как имя делает его человечнее. И Рохан, вероятно, прав, Донхван правда искусственно поддерживает себя в паническом состоянии, продолжая себя же накручивать. Например, можно же уже не называть Дизелем человека, который почти целый час пускал слюни на твоё плечо под мерное шуршание автомобильных шин? Главное, не назвать его Дизель-хёном вслух, думает Донхван, выбираясь из подземки на незнакомой для себя станции и загружая навигатор в телефоне. Главное в принципе не заикаться при разговорах вслух, вздыхает Донхван. Но он надеется, что эту стадию уже честно преодолел.  
Кажется, у них обоих есть эта проблема — с разговорами вслух.

— Привет, — говорит Кёнмин, открывая дверь.  
И первое, что Донхван видит (сразу после вроде как дружелюбной, но вроде как всё равно напрягающей улыбки) это большие мягкие пушистые тапки на его ногах. И это настолько не сочетается ни с чем в голове Донхвана, что он, видимо, пялится на них слишком внимательно.  
— В этой квартире очень холодные полы, — объясняет Кёнмин. — Очень.  
— Никогда не думал, что бывают пушистые тапочки такого размера, — признаётся Донхван.  
— Пришлось из Китая заказывать, — говорит Кёнмин и уходит вглубь квартиры.  
И это, видимо, приглашение раздеваться и проходить.  
— Чаю хочешь? — кричит он откуда-то из глубины, пока Донхван воюет с шнурками. — Или пива?  
Рядом с несколькими парами уличной обуви примостились ещё одни большие тёплые тапки, и непонятно, это для гостей, или запасные, или, может, для какого-то одного постоянного гостя. Или вообще для второго обитателя квартиры, Донхван и сам не знает, с чего решил, что Кёнмин живёт один. В любом случае ему про них ничего сказано не было, поэтому, неловко запинав свои ботинки в угол, Донхван одёргивает рукава толстовки и пытается пройти внутрь.  
— Тебе можно вообще пиво? — из-за угла высовывается Кёнмин с бутылкой в руке.  
Донхван, который не был готов увидеть его так близко, чуть не подпрыгивает.  
— Можно, — отвечает он, радуясь, что голос звучит нормально, а не как жалобное блеяние, например.  
И как-то автоматически получается, что вариант с чаем уже даже не рассматривается.  
Ну и пофиг, в общем-то, пиво звучит отлично. Донхван хорошо относится к пиву. В стрессовых ситуациях оно, возможно, не самый лучший план, но Донхван же сюда не задачки по физике пришёл решать и не балетные фуэте крутить. Так что вот конкретно в его стрессовой ситуации расслабиться точно не будет лишним. Ведь вряд ли Кёнмин собирается его напоить и съесть? Донхван ему нужен как минимум как член команды.  
— Тапки надень, — бросает Кёнмин и снова исчезает из виду.  
Вот эти его короткие отрывистые фразы нервируют больше всего. Вздыхая, Донхван влезает в тапки и наконец проходит внутрь. Почему-то его удивляет, что на стенах нет ничего стрёмного типа чучела крокодила, лазерного бластера или скальпов поверженных врагов. Не то чтобы они обязаны были там быть, но воображение Донхвана несколько разочаровано. Вместо угрожающих трофеев, там только кондиционер, связка бейджиков на гвозде, репродукция какого геометрического чёрно-белого орнамента и пробковая доска с поларойдами, куском карты какого-то города и кучей мелких цветных квадратов, которые не рассмотреть издалека. Воображение Донхвана надеется, что там мелким шрифтом есть интрукция по рытью могил, рецепт яда из косточек авокадо и бытовой химии и схема свежевания змеи. Но проверять это он, конечно же, не будет.  
— Садись, — Кёнмин машет бутылкой в сторону одного из стульев у крошечного столика.  
И Донхван, занятый разглядыванием комнаты, снова вздрагивает. Снова! Опять и опять! Раздражаясь на собственную никчёмную нервную систему, он устраивается на стуле и тут же очередной раз дёргается, когда Кёнмин ставит перед ним пиво и стакан.  
— Реально, что ли, боишься? — хмыкает тот, устраиваясь напротив.  
— Ну, — вздыхает Донхван, чувствуя, как мгновенно становятся влажными ладони и по спине течёт холодный пот. — Когда ты так спрашиваешь, то немного да. Не то чтобы прямо боюсь. Но не знаю, типа, нервничаю.  
Он гипнотизирует взглядом пиво, но уверен, что если попробует его перелить в стакан, то либо расплещет на стол, а в этом случае лучше сразу будет умереть, либо будет позорно стучать горлышком о край, потому что руки точно подрагивают и в этом случае, пожалуй, тоже стоит выбрать мгновенную смерть.  
— Офигеть, — продолжает веселиться Кёнмин, — расскажу Бокхёну, он от смеха треснет! Это потому что у меня глаза маленькие и бровей нет?  
Он, кажется, замечает беспомощный взгляд Донхвана, потому что сам ему наливает.  
— С бровями я не такой страшный, честно, — он двигает стакан ближе, почти под руку Донхвану. — Но шоу, все дела. Сам понимаешь, нужно держать образ.  
— Тебе удаётся, — выдыхает Донхван. — Удаётся держать образ.  
Он осторожно берёт пиво и делает два больших глотка. Пиво настолько холодное, что морозит зубы, проскальзывает в горло и сворачивается в желудке ледяной змеёй. Уставившись в пол, Донхван шевелит пальцами ног внутри мохнатых тапок, и те настолько пушистые, что снаружи не заметно никакого движения. В голову лезет мысль о том, что по другую сторону стола есть ещё одна такая же пара и там тоже, наверняка, незаметно, если пошевелить пальцами. Это немного успокаивает. Интересно, это вообще нормально — трястись перед человеком в пушистых тапках? Донхван никогда не видел киношных злодеев в таких. И не слышал, чтобы их носили маньяки. Он раздражается на себя и поднимает взгляд, чуть ли не впервые сам глядя на Кёнмина.  
— Можно сказать честно?  
— Конечно, — кивает тот.  
— Если честно, ты выглядишь так, будто можешь вцепиться кому-нибудь в горло. Или отпиздить битой в ближайшем переулке. Как будто в старшей школе ты был тем парнем, который отжимал деньги у мелкотни и макал их головой в толчок.  
В этот момент Кёнмин начинает хохотать как припадочный. Донхван сперва смотрит на него удивлённо, но потом постепенно тоже рискует улыбнуться. Человек в мохнатых тапках, у которого от смеха пиво идёт через нос, не кажется таким уж страшным.  
Немного успокоившись, Кёнмин достаёт телефон и упирается локтями в стол, придвигаясь ближе.  
— Смотри сюда, что покажу.  
Донхван заинтересован, он отхлёбывает ещё из своего стакана и наклоняется навстречу. Порывшись в каких-то папках, Кёнмин открывает изображение и поворачивает телефон так, чтобы было лучше видно. На экране смешной щекастый подросток с нелепыми бровями домиком поправляет лацкан форменного пиджака и смотрит куда-то мимо камеры. Донхван и сам был пухлым совсем недавно, но, вроде как, даже он выглядел солиднее, чем парнишка на фото.  
— Вот так я выглядел в старшей школе, — говорит Кёнмин и щурится, улыбаясь.  
— Серьёзно?! — Донхван переводит взгляд с фотки на Кёнмина и обратно, сравнивая черты лица, и постепенно убеждается в том, что хён над ним не стебётся. — Но как?!  
— Это всё щёки, — хмыкает Кёнмин, — щёки меняют людей.   
— Щёки и килограмм пятнадцать веса? — предполагает Донхван, который продолжает сравнить двух Кёнминов и только сейчас понимает, насколько же нынешний тощий.  
— Больше, — признаётся Кёнмин. — А хочешь покажу, как я читал с щеками?  
— Ещё как, — кивает Донхван, которого, если честно, тема щёк серьёзно волнует.  
Чуть меньше, впрочем, чем тема хип-хопа.

Кёнмин показывает несколько совсем пиксельных шумящих видосов тех времён, когда только начинал увлекаться рэпом, потом парочку более новых с каких-то выступлений в клубах, потом один из клипов. Выясняется, что щёки были у него не только в старшей школе, а вот ещё буквально два года назад. Но это вообще уже не важно. Дальше им попадается эпизод севениндейс, которые раньше снимал Оллти, и Донхван проваливает в плохо скрываемый восторг. Следующие несколько часов они проводят на ютубе, ковыряясь в вырезках из хайскул репера, каких-то фанкамах на самих себя и друзей, просто всяких клёвых клипах и лайвах. Заливают всё это дело пивом, закусывают какими-то остренькими орешками, а потом просто нори и, в принципе, отлично проводят время.  
— Ну что, я больше не выгляжу так, словно откушу тебе лицо? — хмыкает Кёнмин, пока Донхван снова воюет со шнурками, в этот раз пытаясь немного пьяными пальцами завязать их в пристойные бантики.  
Тот смотрит снизу вверх на острый подбородок, кадык, который так явно выступает на тонкой шее, на всё ещё почти невидимые брови и признаётся, что вообще-то да, выглядит.  
После этого Кёнмин сгребает его за капюшон толстовки и тянет наверх, вынуждая встать. Он улыбается довольно дружелюбно, и во взгляде сквозь пивную дымку видно что-то тёплое. Но всё равно смотрится немного хищно.  
— Но я не буду, — говорит Кёнмин.  
Донхван сглатывает.

— Это всё пиво, пиво, пиво, — уговаривает себя Донхван, пока пытается не заблудиться по дороге к метро. И странное щекочущее чувство внизу живота из-за пива, и дурацкий румянец на щеках из-за пива, и то, что, ему показалось, проскочило между ними с Кёнмин-хёном, пока тот держал его за капюшон, тоже, определённо, из-за пива. Потому что ну бред же. На какую-то жалкую долю секунды Донхвану померещилось, что хён собирался его поцеловать, и это, если честно, позволило ему развить неплохую скорость при выбегании из его квартиры. Но ведь показалось же? И совсем уже не важно, что он, вероятно, не был бы против.  
Донхван не пьян, хотя в голове приятно шумит, и именно этот шум, вероятно, виноват в глупостях, которые упорно лезут в голову. Нужно будет обсудить всё с Роханом.  
Донхван уверенно тянет на себя дверь метро и в первую секунду не понимает, почему она не поддаётся.  
— Да, блин, быть такого не может, — бормочет он вслух.  
“Хён, прикинь, я на метро опоздал!” — пишет он Рохану, пытаясь представить, во сколько может обойтись такси в это явно пользующееся популярностью время. По всем прикидкам получается дофига дорого.  
“Жопа. Ну возвращайся тогда.” — отвечает хён. И, кажется, это не Рохан.  
Как будто кто-то пинает Донхвана в грудную клетку. Он проверяет адресата и с ужасом видит там совсем не того хёна. Возможно, дело в том, что Кёнмин-хён был последним, с кем он переписывался сегодня, но как вообще можно было так облажаться?!  
Пока Донхван паникует, проверяет всё-таки стоимость такси и баланс на карте, пытается вспомнить знакомых, живущих в этом или соседних районах, приходит ещё одно сообщение.  
“Если паришься, что неудобно, перестань. Моя вина, что вовремя тебя не выгнал. Так что давай возвращайся, пока я не пошёл тебя искать.”  
И он правда ставит эти жуткие точки в конце каждого предложения.  
“Сейчас приду тт______тт” — пишет Донхван после трёхминутной битвы с самим собой, где панический приступ был побеждён логическими доводами о том, что других вариантов у него, в общем-то, нет. Но пульс всё равно продолжает нервно частить в висках.  
Таким, растрёпанным, нервным, взвинченным, Донхван и добирается до порога Кёнмина второй раз за сутки.

— Прости, хён, — бормочет он.  
— Да не парься, — отвечает Кёнмин, глядя на него с лёгкой ухмылкой.  
Которая, вероятно, Донхвану кажется. Пульс продолжает стучать как подорванный, пальцы путаются в шнурках. Прямо перед носом маячат тёплые пушистые тапки, которые теперь почему-то тоже заставляют нервничать. И Донхвана всё это порядком достало.  
Поэтому он выпрямляется, шагает из ботинок прямо на холодный пол, тянется вперёд, хватая Кёнмин-хёна за тёплое плечо, и целует его первым.  
Сердце делает прыжок сразу куда-то в горло, намекая, что дышать теперь нечем вообще и долго Донхван не протянет. Но ему почти пофиг. Через сто бешеных ударов пульса он чувствует, как губы Кёнмина разжимаются и приходят в движение. И теперь непонятно, кто кого целует. Или не целует. Потому что Донхван немного парализован от ужаса, а Кёнмин только чуть поддаётся ему, не делая ничего резкого, и в сумме они просто мягко касаются друг друга.  
— Прости, хён, — говорит Донхван еле слышно, отстранившись, — прости, вообще не знаю, что на меня нашло.  
— Придурок, — говорит Кёнмин и кладёт ладонь ему на шею.  
Кладёт одну на шею, соскальзывая на загривок, притягивая обратно к себе. Кладёт вторую на спину, забираясь по куртку, не давая сбежать. Донхван открывает было рот, но, оказывается, что только для того, чтобы Кёнмину было удобнее целовать его. И сперва он так же мягко трогает губами его губы, нижнюю, потом верхнюю, а дальше уже совсем не мягко пускает в ход язык и зубы. Донхван мгновенно выгорает изнутри.   
Он жмурится до красных пятен под веками и просто не успевает следить за тем, что именно делает Кёнмин. Видимо, в какой-то момент с него сняли куртку, потому что врезается лопатками в стену он чуть жёстче, чем мог бы. Твёрдая поверхность за спиной позволяет хоть как-то ориентироваться в пространстве, Донхван рад её чувствовать. Ему ужасно жарко, но ладони Кёнмина всё равно кажутся горячими каждый раз, когда тот касается его шеи, лица или, когда только успел, голого бока под задранной толстовкой.  
Первый раз Кёнмин сжимает зубы на его плече, оттянув ворот в сторону и перед этим проведя по коже языком. Сжимает не сильно и как будто бы на пробу. Совсем не больно, но Донхвана всё равно дёргает от самого факта.  
Поглаживая быстро остывающую кожу пальцем, Кёнмин говорит:  
— Я не буду. Если ты боишься или не нравится такое, я не буду.  
И Донхвану не то чтобы не нравится, он не очень-то пробовал. Ну то есть его пару раз покусывали во время секса, но это было как-то игриво, что ли. Его точно не кусал чувак, похожий на бродячего злющего пса. У Донхвана секса-то было — можно пересчитать по пальцам. Одной руки для подсчётов при этом вполне хватит. И для двадцати лет, по его мнению, этого вполне достаточно. Хорошо, что вообще был.  
— Я не знаю, — честно признаётся Донхван в итоге. — Наверное, нет.  
— Окей, — говорит Кёнмин и снова облизывает то же место.

Донхван понятия не имеет, зачем вообще полез к человеку, который всё ещё пугает его до трясучки где-то на подсознательном уровне. Но когда они добираются до дивана, сам первым снимает с себя толстовку. Ему неловко раздеваться перед кем-то, но уж лучше он сделает это сам, чем умрёт от того, что его станет раздевать Кёнмин. Тот, спасибо, никак это не комментирует. И когда Донхван забирается ему на колени, тоже не комментирует. Только как будто ухмыляется немного. Колени, кстати, костлявые и острые. Они в четыре руки снимают с Кёнмина футболку, и Донхван даже залипает на доли секунды над тем, какой тот в самом деле тощий. Сплошные кости и жилы. Жуть, думает Донхван. Но это не мешает ему немедленно протянуть руки и потрогать впалый живот, явно выступающие рёбра, наклониться ближе и провести носом вдоль ключицы. Не дав ему отстраниться, Кёнмин снова прихватывает его за загривок, удерживая голову рядом со своим плечом, и говорит:  
— Кусай.  
До Донхвана не сразу доходит смысл просьбы. А когда доходит, по спине пробирает колючими мурашками.  
— Но…  
— Просто попробуй, — перебивает Кёнмин и гладит пальцами по затылку.  
Мысли в голове Донхвана мечутся с такой скоростью, что он не может ухватить вообще ни одной. Там, вроде как, есть огромное красное сияющее НЕТ, но его постепенно вытесняет желание попробовать, за которым нависает огромное желание подчиниться. Кёнмин не торопит и не настаивает, просто продолжает гладить. Донхвану интересно, отпустит ли тот, если он решит отодвинуться, но тогда он, вероятно, упустит шанс, когда ему разрешили/приказали. А сам, первым, точно не решится. Он открывает рот и осторожно кусает Кёнмина за плечо, повыше ключицы, там, где есть хоть какая-то лишняя плоть. Прикусывает несколько раз, пока не находит место помягче, где удаётся захватить зубами хоть что-то, и сжимает.  
Рука на затылке не давит, но держит надёжно.  
— Сильнее, — говорит Кёнмин.  
У Донхвана кровь в ушах стучит, но ему кажется, что голос как-то изменился в тональности, стал то ли выше, то ли глуше, не очень понятно. Но он кусает сильнее, как и просили, чувствует, как проминается что-то под зубами. В этот раз он уверен, что слышит что-то между резким вздохом и стоном. Не отпуская его голову, Кёнмин одной рукой расстёгивает ему штаны и залезает внутрь. “Ёбушки-воробушки,” — думает Донхван, снова вздрагивает и широко распахивает глаза.  
— Кусай, — просит Кёнмин осипше, — пожалуйста.  
Псих какой-то. Донхван сдвигается чуть левее, успев почувствовать языком отпечатки зубов на старом месте, и снова кусает. В этот раз он не ждёт понукания и сам постепенно увеличивает силу. Кёнмин точно стонет. И залезает Донхвану в трусы.  
Всё происходящее настолько ирреально, что Донхван успел уже раз шесть или семь умереть где-то внутри и момент, когда рука Кёнмина сжимается на его члене, просто добавляет ему ещё одну такую микросмерть. С одной стороны, хорошо, что рот открыт, так легче дышать, потому что кислорода уже давно и явно не хватает. С другой стороны, кажется, начинают течь слюни, и Донхван раз в какое-то время быстро проводит языком по своим зубам и зажатой между ними коже. Горло иногда непроизвольно сжимается в попытке сглотнуть, и челюсть чуть дёргается следом, меняя силу укуса. А сразу же после этого вздрагивает и сбивается с ритма рука Кёнмина, которой он Донхвану дрочит.  
Безумие, честное слово, полное, мать его, безумие.  
В какой-то момент Кёнмин начинает дышать очень громко. Он откидывает голову на спинку дивана и одновременно с этим убирает ладонь с затылка Донхвана. Тот ждёт пару секунд, а потом разжимает зубы, снова проводит языком по месту укуса, где-то на фоне ужасаясь чёткости отпечатка, коротко мажет губами по открытой шее и упирается лбом в другое, не пострадавшее плечо Кёнмина. Руки, которые внезапно оказываются лишними, кладёт на чужую талию прямо над собственными коленями и тихонько поглаживает одними только большими пальцами. Донхван, если честно, в одном шаге от того, чтобы расплакаться из-за переизбытка всего вообще. Особенно после того, как Кёнмин обнимает его за плечи.

— Пиздец какой, — шепчет Донхван, пялясь на два частично перекрывающих друг друга отпечатка зубов и огромный наливающийся красно-фиолетовым синяк. — Там же прямо ссадины будут.  
— Может и будут, — хмыкает Кёнмин, скашивая глаза на собственное плечо. — Фигня.  
Донхван не уверен, что такое можно назвать фигнёй, но отвлекает себя тем, что натягивает толстовку, отстранённо думая о том, что хёну тоже бы не помешало одеться. Но он совершенно не помнит, куда они дели его футболку, а сам Кёнмин, кажется, не собирается двигаться, осоловело откинувшись на спинку дивана.  
— Больше не боишься? — спрашивает он наконец.  
Вздыхая, Донхван сворачивается рядом во что-то вроде клубка и укладывает голову ему на бедро.  
— Нет. Хотя ты всё равно стрёмный.  
— Что? — переспрашивает Кёнмин, который уже успел пристроить руку ему на макушку.  
— Своеобразный, — исправляется Донхван. — Пиздец, какой своеобразный.  
Истеричка внутри него кричит о том, что надо бы быть поосторожнее и что прямо сейчас ничто не мешает стрёмному хёну схватить его за горло и сделать что-нибудь действительно страшное. Но Донхван ей больше не верит.  
Потому что рука на макушке, хоть и костлявая, очень мягкая.  
А где-то внизу, на самом краю зрения, маячат тёплые пушистые тапки.

“Ты живой там вообще?!” — обнаруживается на утро сообщение от Рохана. — “Или пора уже заявление о пропаже писать?” Это последнее в череде нескольких шуток про памперсы, каннибализм и общих вопросов о том, как всё прошло.  
“Всё ок” — отвечает Донхван, проснувшись. — Мы хорошо пообщались и узнали друг друга получше”  
“Вот видишь!” — мгновенно реагирует Рохан, который, кажется, и правда волновался. — “Я же говорил! С тебя подробности”  
“А ещё я опоздал на метро и заночевал у него” — признаётся Донхван.  
“Кажется, я начинаю сомневаться насчёт подробностей!” — Рохан добавляет испуганный стикер.  
Донхван в ответ только злорадно хихикает и получает сонный смазанный пинок в колено.  
— Прости, хён, — шепчет он почти беззвучно.  
И улыбается. Потому что вспоминает, как, ложась спать, хён сменил пушистые тапки на мягкие тёплые носки и ещё одну пару выдал самому Донхвану. Потому что полы реально очень холодные.  
Даже самая сердитая бродячая псина в тёплых носках не кажется Донхвану пугающей. Он пихает телефон под подушку и подкатывается ближе, упираясь лбом то ли в плечо, то ли в локоть Кёнмина. Тот не возражает.


End file.
